


os is compatible

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world never makes it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	os is compatible

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #32: Robot
> 
> lord help me, they're getting cheesier

“Do you ever wish I was a real person?”

Dean's body went completely taut; by the time his brain had fully processed the question, he had scrambled completely off of Cas' lap. In the darkness of their bedroom, the android's eyes glowed faintly. _Electric blue._

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully, trying to hide how his fist clenched in the sheets.

“My kind are integrated into your society because you have deemed us capable of our own thoughts, feelings, and actions. By human definition, this means we have souls, or consciences – things that make us more human than machine.” Cas flexed his wrist, looked down at the nearly flawless section of skin that could be pulled away to reveal his access port, where he received updates for his model. It proved him older by a number of years; newly created androids needed only to touch a finger to a pad to obtain the same kinds of updates.

“But I am not human,” Cas continued, looking back up at Dean. “I have been thinking about this. Would you not rather have a partner like yourself? Someone that understands the intricacies of humanity without having to be told?”

“Cas . . .” Dean took the android's hand and held it tightly in his own; the only difference between the two, down to the warmth and softness of his skin, was the nearly-undetectable vibrations of machinery at work, software constantly whirring when Cas was in an animated state. “What brought all this on?”

“I have seen others, like us. So often the human partner is unsatisfied; so often do they seek fulfillment elsewhere, in a similar mate – a human mate. I . . . have found that I do not wish for the same to happen between us. It will . . . hurt me, very much, if you become so unhappy with me that you feel forced to leave.”

“Well, you know that there's a lot of stuff that differs from human to human.” Dean smiled, tightly. “Cas, what makes you think you're not enough for me? What makes you any different from all the other schmucks out there? What makes you less 'real' than anyone else? As far as I'm concerned, this,” Dean patted Cas' chest, where the heart of his operating system rested beneath synthetic muscle and skin, “is what matters. As long as you can love me with what you got in there, it doesn't matter to me that it's not exactly pumpin' blood like mine does.”

Castiel watched him for a time, and then he smiled, so wide and bright it made Dean's chest hurt to think anyone could ever make him feel  _lesser._

“I do love you, Dean Winchester. With every strain of code within me.”

“That's all the romancing I need, babe.”


End file.
